Heart of a Digimon
by prototype gear
Summary: From the confines of a dull life with no control of their fate, an individual is thrust into a new world where they are accepted. But every past plays a part in the future, and this one is no different. This is a tale of Adventure and Triumph.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my new idea. and my final one that I will be releasing before I finish any of my stories. this is a digimon Naruto crossover. you probably wont be seeing any Naruto elements for a while. for the first few arcs it will be about the digital world, with a few peaks at the real world/elemental nations being sprinkled here and there. this is a set up chapter. to kinda get you used to the kind of setting the world is.**

 **this will probably be my most serious fic out of the four im doing right now. black flames of valor is the romance one and that should get updated next. I have a god chunk of it already written down. after that it will be I don't think mom wanted me to be a ninja, and then red swordsman. and then back to this.**

 **I sincerely hope you people enjoy this fic. Digimon has always been one of my childhoods greatest treasures.**

 **I own nothing but this story. digimon is owned by...who the hell owns digimon again? I don't think anyone here really knows. oh, and Naruto is owned by dipshit Kishimoto. btw, his brother wrote a shorter, and much better story than Naruto. its called O-parts hunter, or 666-satan in japan.**

 **Chapter One: prologue: a brave new world.**

 _"_ _Freedom is a beautiful thing isn't it?"_

 _Those where the words I said all those years ago. As I fell down that ravine. My body slapping against those slick spire rocks. It was the one thing that I had a choice in the matter of. It was my decision to take my life in that ravine. It was the one significant decision that I had made my entire life that I had the power to do._

 _I don't regret taking that leap. Sure, I had a nice comfy home with a blanket and food waiting for me every day…but I hated it. I was cared for, not loved. I was tolerated, not accepted. The few that I could call friends were either too distant…or dead. I cared not for my mother or father. They never were anything like that to me. I could only remember three times I was given affection by my parents…not one of them includes my father._

 _Even my mother left me. Ignored my cries. Left me, abandoned me…I was alone. It hurt so much. To be left behind all because of how I was born…_

 _I have never had the chance to do anything for myself. I was the fragile princess treated just like a breakable vase…I never had a choice in the matter. I was bathed, carried, tucked in, clothed, followed, and left to my own devices…I wonder how Amalia felt when I snuck out of that party? My personal servant that I confided everything to…she's probably the only one that misses me…_

 _Well, maybe my younger blood relatives…I refuse to call them siblings. We never had that kind of bond. Most likely never will…I honestly couldn't care._

 _My mother wasn't a bad person per say…just negligent. She was a born warrior, one of the strong. It's only natural that one would leave the weak behind after all…and I was born weak, different from everyone else. I couldn't walk on walls, breathe fireballs, make sense of strange symbols and designs…I was a normal person in a paranormal environment._

 _My father was a leader of a warrior society. A strong leader beloved by the people. Naturally, a strong leader would want a strong heir…I was that heir, but I wasn't strong. I know not whether it was out of shame, disgust, or just merely being uncomfortable in the presence of someone like me…but we never had what people would call a healthy relationship._

 _He never showed me any form of affection. Rather, he avoided me like I was a plague…and in a way I was. I wasn't a healthy child…I was always sick. It hurt so much to realize that I was so fragile…so weak. Do you know what it's like to be watched over like you're going to die the next second? To always see those pitying looks everywhere and nothing else?_

 _It was like an insult to me…and I hated it with all fiber of my being. Amalia was the only one who saw me for who I was. She was my friend, my companion, my guardian, my servant. The one who heard my first word, the one who helped me take those slow first steps. She was my hand when I wanted another book, the person who cooked me the food I liked, the one who would sing me to sleep when I was a baby…and the one who helped me to the place I had chosen for my death._

 _She understood. She knew, and she accepted it. She didn't care for the job. She cared for me. More than my mother, my blood relatives, and especially my father. She was the one who I could honestly consider my precious person. And she has my eternal thanks for simply being there for me._

* * *

A white cat-like creature that had bright blue eyes wearing tiger cloves and a golden ring around its long tail slowly got up from a bed. The room was that of a house built inside of a metal tree. There was a simple circular window with a cross frame to the right of the bed. Letting in the sunlight that had waked up the yawning cat creature.

To the left of the bed that was shaped like a hollowed-out log was a nightstand with a simple clock on it. Said clock was shaped like a globe with strange lines of green and blue going over the continents designed on it. Around the globe was a ring of moving and rotating pink square particles that showed the time to be 8:27 AM.

On the other side of the room across from the bed was a simple iron stove, a cabinet to the left of the stove, a fridge to the left of said cabinet, and finally a wash bucket to the right of the stove. Directly in the middle area between the kitchen area and the bed was a doorway with no door that leads to a living room area that was half the size of the bedroom/kitchen. Said room had a triangle formation of three tree stumps with bolts visible on the logs themselves holding the metal together, as well as two more of the circular windows. Said room also housed the entry door for the literal tree house.

The cat pulled back the covers off its body before getting out of the hollowed out log-bed, before stretching very much like a cat would. Instead of walking on its own its four feet, it took the human approach and walked on two. It headed towards the fridge before opening it and grabbing a milk carton out of it, not even bothering to pour itself a glass as it blinked sleepily.

The cat then put back the just emptied carton before taking a whiff of itself and scrunching up its face in disgust. "I hate having to take a bath…but I hate smelling even more." The cat like creature muttered. The cat simply went over to the cabinet, revealing it to be slightly disorganized inside, before grabbing a bar of soap, and a washrag. The cat closed the cabinet before heading out through the front door of the tree-house.

* * *

This was the town of Firsire. A town that looked a lot like a simple forest but wasn't. In the middle was a circular town square that had a brick flooring. There were bushes in a few spots around the town square. In the middle was a water fountain that had a stone statue of a knight like figure with large grey wings, white armor, a draconian figure, and a large sword with many strange symbols on it.

Surrounding the area of the town square were different shops and merchant booths. Each headed by a dragon-like or bird-like creature with colors ranging from blue to pink. There was a strange plant like being with a green body and a sunflower head playing a flute for a bunch of different little black furballs with yellow eyes around it. The black furballs were listening intently to the plant-like being with the reverence and innocence that only a child could possess.

Many of the trees in the surrounding area looked to be made of metal, and actually had pipes connecting sticking out of them and connecting to the ground. Not very far out from the road that lead through the town square to the open road was a train station that would occasionally bring in different cargo and passengers.

Walking around the town square were different plant like creatures in conjunction with different long-eared creature with horns on their heads. These creatures were either white and green eared with one horn, or brown with light pink ears that had three horns.

Among the plant like creatures were those that had flower like heads that curved to give them a human-esque appearance. Sometimes those creatures would giggle and the flower-like part of the head would open up. The other plant like creatures looked like humanoid children with purple mushrooms for a head, said head also happened to be the body of the creature. The mushroom like creatures were rather round all around and would occasionally make a joke or smirk deviously as they mingled among the others of their kind.

There were a few blue humanoid creatures the size of the small plant like creatures. These ones had fangs and had crests on the back of their head that made a V-like shape. These creatures would stay around the town square water fountain and would chat among themselves while occasionally looking at the statue with something akin to reverence.

Among the entire area, there was not one dirt road. Everything was a colorful brick road of red and light blue. It gave the town a rather homely feel. To the north of the town square was a river area that collected into a basin and was used for washing and cleaning. The river was rather shallow so all the small creatures that lived in the town of Firsire could clean themselves in the river without fear of being washed away.

The area east of the town square was a Cliffside that overlooked an ocean. On the Cliffside, or rather built into the Cliffside, was an Office like room with multiple windows that looked out over the Cliffside. The room had two bulletin boards built onto both sides of the office's walls. Trapped onto the boards by pins were many different papers that detailed requests from different clientele that contained different instructions, pay, meeting location, expiration date, and mission detail. This building was something akin to a guild office. Although no guild had ever been in the office. Firsire had no guild.

It was simply a place where someone could help another in need and get payed for doing so. The entrance to the underground Cliffside office was a simple stairway built into the ground with the entrance being covered with a simple metal plate. To the west of the town square was where a majority of the metal tree houses were. That was the residential area.

Coming out of the office area was a strange purple imp wearing a red handkerchief arounds its neck with a frowny face symbol on its chest that was wearing red gloves. The imp-like creature had a browning, tattered piece of paper in its hand as it exited the open hatch. The imp yawned and stretched for a bit before looking at the paper. "So Cherrymon's got yet another weed problem eh? Why we don't have a group stationed just for this job I'll never know…molded bag of roots. The old bastard will be the death of me I tell ya…" the imp creature muttered.

The imp had a light brown messenger bag hanging off of its shoulder as it walked a brisk pace through the town of Firsire. Eventually he stopped right in front of the statue in the water fountain. In front of the imp was a plaque that read-

" _This statue is in honor of ImperialDramon Paladin mode. The only one of his kind and the greatest hero to ever exist in the digital world. May he rest in peace knowing that we who live today bask in the world he created."_

The imp creature looked at the statue for a good while before continuing on his way. Shaking its head while weaving through the crowds of plant and draconian creatures. But then he stopped and looked back to the statue.

"Someday…I'm going to be just as strong as he was…just watch me." The imp muttered before turning around, continuing on its way to its destination. Never even noticing the curious look it received from a passerby humanoid lion wearing a jacket with a twig in its mouth.

"An Impmon? Thought those little buggers were all wiped out…" the lion man muttered before turning around to face a creature that looked like some kind of wizard. Said Wizard-like creature was standing opposite of the lion-man in the shade of a tree. "So Sorcermon…what's this I hear about a Varodurumon sighting?"

* * *

The cat-like creature was walking away from the river, carrying a wet towel and used bar of soap as it took a shortcut through the alleyway of trees to get back to its house. Said alleyway was in actuality, part of the forest. The cat-creature simply didn't want to go through the crowds of the town square. Not when it was open season for all the traveling merchants that had come to town.

The cat creature was rather in a hurry to get back to its house. It was leaping from tree branch to tree branch like it was at home in the forest. The wind was brushing through its white hair, pulling back its long ears and tail. Miracusly, the ring around the tail never fell off.

It was currently mid-morning. The time when everyone got up, made breakfast, and mingled with friends before doing their respective town duties. "But meanwhile I don't have a stable job so I got to take another request…not that I'm complaining. I am planning to leave this place after all…" the cat-creature mumbled to itself.

Arriving in front of its house, the tree house that was located between two bigger trees that had more rooms higher up in the large branches, the cat-creature jogged in on all fours before putting the towel onto a small pile of dirty cloths, and putting the soap in a paper wrapping. Completing those two things, the cat creature went over to its nightstand in its room, opening up the nightstand drawer and pulling out a bag that jiggled when she clenched it.

The cat-creature smiled a cat smile. Like a predator that had just cornered its prey. It grabbed a messenger bag that was hanging off of the log bed before speeding out through the door in its house, the automatic lock on the door activating as the cat left her home. The cat speed through the crowds of people, determined to get to its destination as fast as possible.

Once every year, a collection of merchants gathers in the town of Firsire. Haggling their wares, and making business deals with their fellows. It was a time of the year that the town of Firsire always looked forward to. Tents lined the area to the south of the town Square. As different creatures went to fro. Some of them looked angelic, some demonic. Some looked like beasts that were otherworldly, and some were bipedal and humanoid in shape.

The cat creature ran through the crowds of people. Ignoring the shouts of shopkeepers and the folks that the cat pushed out of the way. Like many residents of Firsire, the cat had looked forward to this day, the day of the Newspring festival. But unlike others that had been looking forward to simply browse the wares and enjoy the festival food and celebrations, the cat-creature had its eyes set on something that it had seen in the possession of the same merchant for the past three years.

And finally, it had saved enough for what it wanted.

Pushing open the flap of the black tent, the cat-creature walked into the inside of a tent that looked like the inside of a blacksmiths smithy. There were tools on a table, a bellows connected to a fireplace filled with coal, a bucket of water on standby. Hanging on the wall was a sword in a scabbard, along with many other weapons. To add to the image, a rugged old man figure whose entire face was covered by its beard, hammering away at a piece of iron.

The creature was small; its entire face was covered by its beard. It wore a simple tattered piece of brown cloth. Off to the side was a staff that had a top like the paw of a cat. The strange hobo creature didn't seem to have noticed the cat-creatures entrance. While the previous two times the cat had waited, this time it was too damn exited to do much besides bounce on the balls of its paws and jitter around impatiently.

"Jijimon! I got the money this time!" the cat shouted with glee. The now-named Jijimon stopped hammering at the rough piece of iron and jammed it into the bed of coals. The owner of the humble establishment chuckled when it saw the cat-creature holding a small bag of money, trying to hand it to him eagerly. It was an adorable image to the wizened old blacksmith.

The blacksmith took the bag of money and opened it up. Out came three circular disks that looked to be made of glass. Around the rim of the disks were coding letters orbiting the glass construct. Jijimon looked at the disks with a calculating glare, before he relented and turned back to the cat creature that was holding its breath and clasping its paws together and giving the most hurt-puppy look possible.

It was too adorable. The Jijimon relented. "You can have it now, it's yours." It spoke in an old, gruff voice. The cat glomped the old creature. "Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!" it cried out as the Jijimon tried to pry the cat off of his person.

When he did manage to get the cat off of him, he went over to the wall and grabbed the sword in a scabbard of off it. He then walked back to the cat that was acting like an over exited kid on a sugar rush. When he got to the cat, he stopped and unsheathed the sword slightly. The blade had a silver outline and was fashioned like broadsword. It was black in the center and coding symbols emblazed onto the black iron part of the blade.

"This sword is special…" the old creature began, the cats attention completely on both the sword, and the one holding it. "When ImperialDramon Paladin mode fell, his sword was scattered into thousands of shards. Almost all of them were the size of your pinkie Gatomon." He stated, telling the tale of the sword with the voice of a wise sage. "The ones that were about the size of my pole over there were gathered up by the thirteen royal knights and buried in the memorial all the way over in eclipse city…all of them but this one."

Gatomon, the cat-creature, looked at the sword with awe as the blacksmith handed it to her. The blades tip was the only thing still sheathed. "I found a shard buried around here about six years ago…and I made that blade you hold in your paws from that shard. It was when I completed the blade that those symbols there appeared on it. And from then on, I knew I had made reforged the Omni-blade…"

Gatomon sheathed the blade and looked at the Jijimon with tears in its eyes. "And you're just going to give it to me…?" not believing that the old blacksmith Digimon would just give away the blade for free. But her fears were put to rest when the hobo-creature chuckled.

"Well, you did pay for it right?" he laughed out as he patted Gatomon on the back, making her stumble forward a bit. "That blades my masterpiece. Of course I would sell it to the only person that actually shows it the respect it deserves."

Gatomon simply smiled at the old Digimon before giving one more hug. It then strapped the scabbard to a leather belt and hung it around it shoulder, so that the blade rested on the cat Digimons back. Waving back to the Jijimon, the Holy Beast digimon pushed open the tent flaps and went back into the merchant festival.

* * *

The Impmon was walking back towards the residential area from the job it had done. Its body was obviously dirtier than it was before it took on the job. The creature had a scowl on its face as it stomped back to the river to clean up. "Stupid Cherrymon and Blossommon…stupid freaking elders too lazy to kill off a few Weedmon…why the hell they never even bother….their freaking ultimate level…I really hope that Gatomon gets that sword…I'm getting sick and tired of this dump of a town…"

The mutterings continued on as it's marched onwards to the north of the town square, going through the forest area that surrounded the town to get there. All the while the Lion-man from before was watching the Imp with an amused expression as it slouched on a branch, its back against the metal tree as it stood in the trees.

The Imp, not even breaking stride, turned around and threw a crimson fireball that materialized in its hand towards the Lion-man, who took the full brunt of the attack. The fireball engulfed the lion-man as the Impmon's eyebrow rose in confusion. "Was that a freaking Leomon? Ta hells one doin' out here?" the Impmon questioned as it shrugged and turned around.

And then, suddenly flip jumping up onto a tree branch to dodge the incoming fist from the longer-on-fire 'Leomon'. When the Impmon turned around to get a get look at its adversary, its jaw dropped in horror of what was attacking it. "No freaking way…a BanchoLeomon out here!? What the hell is with my crap luck today!?"

The BanchoLeomon jumped through the air towards the Impmon and tried to stomp on it. The Impmon in turn, almost crapped its pants as it reached into its bag with haste, and grabbed a small grey disk out of pouch in the side pocket. The disk glowed in its hand for a bit before the Impmon vanished in a flash of light.

The BanchoLeomon's foot slammed into the metal tree and tore it off completely. The part of the tree that connected it to the teared off branch looked like someone had ripped it off and chewed it up. The BanchoLeomon stood there for a good while as it chewed on the twig in its mouth. Finally, it crossed its arms and slouched against the tree it had just brutally harmed. "Well…he was certainly interesting. Strong for a rookie too…that attack could've killed a Champion level opponent."

The Lion stood like that for a good while. Just slouching against a tree as it enjoyed the peace and silence. "Well I gotta go. Don't wanna get tangled up with that royal knight that's around…should probably keep an eye on that brat and that Gatomon he was going on about…"

And just like that, the BanchoLeomon began to walk away from his spot. His direction being the one the wind follows. Just as it always has

* * *

Gatomon was ecstatic. It had obtained that which it had set its eyes on for the past three years, that's about half as many years as it had been alive! The cat digital monster was simply going about its business now, going to and fro between the shops browsing wares and chatting with the shopkeeps.

It never knew why it was attracted to the blade in the first place. It just knew that it was special. And that's why it had yearned for it for so long. It just sucked that the old Jijimon was a stingy bastard and wanted its money for its worth. It took two years of saving and constantly asking Impmon and the Floramon next door, but she got just barely enough for the sword.

In her opinion, it was worth it. Totally worth it. She had been a Gatomon for two years now, and soon after the NewSpring festival she would pull out the special juice bottles she had been saving for quite some time.

To the Gatomon, the ring shops quality good weren't that good compared to what the Aquilamon from last year had. Rings had power in the world these creatures inhabited. They could increase ones physical power, speed, agility, forethought power, and defensive capabilities if one were to adorn them. It truly helped that the rings would simple expand in size to accommodate the wielder, so that even creatures that went on all fours could wear them.

Well, that or they were absorbed into their very being.

"Tyrannomon, why's this one so much more expensive than all the other rings that are out here? It really doesn't seem like it can do much in comparison to all the other rings in here…" asked the curious cat as it stared at the rows of rings on display. The particular ring that the cat was staring at was one that was in a glass case. It was different from everything else on display.

For one, all rings in the shop were of a silver or blue color. Some had rubies in them, while others had either sapphires and emeralds. The one the glass case was a gold ring that had a diamond encrusted into it. But that wasn't the only thing that made it different. From the diamond sprouted platinum roots that dug into the gold of the ring and circled the entire piece of jewelry.

Tyrannomon, a large red dinosaur creature that had green scales along its back, a reptilian face with blue eyes and fangs, and three fingered claws that curved inwardly. He was the owner of the ring shop that came to Firsire every year. He walked on over from behind the wooden makeshift counter and stood behind the cat Digimon that was standing on its tippy-paws just to get a look at the ring.

The Tyrannomon simply scratched its chin with its claw as it looked at the Ring. "Well, that's because it's a ring that I won from a bet." The large dragon digimon answered as it looked more closely at the ring in the glass case. "It isn't from anywhere shady mind you, but every time I look at it I get an eerie feeling crawl up my spine…"

The cat tilted its head. "Well that's probably because it looks so weird. Do you even know what it's made out of?" the cat asked curiously. Intrigued by the simple materials of the gold ring. Ring materials and Digimon weapons are made out of numerous things. What could be simple iron could be a material made from a special prototype program that got scraped.

"Well, I don't know about the jewel that's in there, but I do know the ring itself is made out of Chrome Digizoid. Strongest material there is in the world I tell ya'. It's why I was willing to bet in order to win that in a gamble. Still sucks that only one person has expressed interest in buying it though…" The shopkeep explained.

"Ah, this must be the ring Impmon was going on about. Wonder what's taking him so long to get here? He said he would meet me at the ring shop…" the Gatomon muttered, not knowing that it was just loud enough for one of the four creatures in the tent to hear.

The dragon Digimon snorted as it crossed it short arms without cutting itself on its claws. "Yeah that's the kid. Just took one look at that ring and stated 'That shiny piece of metals gonna be mine'. Told him that he had to have about 5,000 bits for that thing."

The shopkeep smirked. "Turns out he was as pour as dirt. Honestly I don't think that the kids ever going to have enough money for that…whatever kind of ring it is." he stated with a smirk, showing off its rather terrifying set of razor-shredding teeth.

And then the tent flap was pushed out. "Whatya saying ya freeloader? That I ain't got the ability to save up a few crummy bits? I got your fifteen thousand rights here!" Impmon stated as he threw a small leather bag that jingled towards the large shopkeep. Said shopkeep caught the bag and emptied its contents, eyes opening in surprise when two crimson disks fell out.

It took one close look at the disks, as if trying to see if they were fake. But he relented and lifted up the glass case. Grabbing the ring very carefully before putting it in a box with a velvet covered inside. It then handed it to the Impmon as it nodded its head. The Impmon smirked as it saw the disbelieving stare of the champion level digimon.

"Ha! It was totally worth the price to see your freaking face!" the imp laughed out as it had a victorious smirk on its face. "And I still got a freaking load from where those two little jewels came from!" he exclaimed as the Gatomon left through the tent flap with him.

* * *

The two small creatures continued to walk from tent to tent, gazing at the wares on display and socializing with both the fellow customers, and the business men in charge of each tent. Eventually they simply decided to stop just outside a food tent, were multiple wooden tables had been set up, and grabbed a bite to eat.

The digital world has existed for a very long time. At first it was a world created by the electrical signals made by human machines. However, after a great many centuries of prosperity from the human race, and many technological advances, the digital world had become self-sustaining. It did not need to rely on the electrical signals that came from earth anymore to continue to exist.

When this was realized, the human race became hostile to the digimon. At the time the two worlds had something of an agreement to stay out of each other's business. But the digital world acted as a conduit to the human race. It was a place that all manner of useful appliances and technology used as a medium to bounce off of. What would happen when the digital world no longer needed the help of humanities genius to live?

That constant thought ate at the minds of world leaders. The current day was a time of absolutes, not maybe's or any other naiveté's. It was either with us, or against us. The unified human government was driven to paranoia, and demanded the full cooperation of the digital world. Many figures of power in the digital world did not take very kindly to the command. GoldDramon and Millenuimmon in particular did not take kindly to the demands of earth.

And then a bunch of Diaboromon and ArgomonUT discovered the humans government attempting to hack into the Digital worlds very core programing. The Diaboromon promptly turned the tides of the hacking attempt, and actually managed to hack into an old weapons bed and fired a few nukes on the humans of earth.

This resulted in a century long war. On one side was the human world; on the other were humanities digital creations. For once the seven great demon lords, the three great holy angels, four sovereigns, and ten legandary warriors, united together to fight against their former masters.

Humans invaded the digital world and fell by the droves. Using the research of an old terrorist they made weapons that could forever delete a Digimons data. The humans at first targeted the young digimon that were not very old, such as the rookie and In-Training digimon. It was nothing but a massacre.

And then Beelzemon actually gathered his own army of Impmon, Devimon, and Myotismon and charged towards the human base that was set up on the remains of a large village. He spearheaded the battle on board his chosen mount, the demonic motorcycle Behemoth. No human was spared. From then on it continued to just like that. With Humans invading the digital world, committing genocide and setting up a base of operations, only to be destroyed by a mega level digimon, or a squad of ultimates.

The humans learned to fear the lightning of Cherubimon, the cannons of a Machinedramon, the claws of WarGreymon, the towering form of Skullbulchomon, the wrath of Saberleomon, the temptations of LadyDevimon, the blade of Minervamon, and the rage of so many others.

It was a stalemate at first, for all the strength of the digimon had, the humans had developed ways to combat them, and completely obliterate them. That is until an Omnimon and ImperialDramon decided to combine into one being and became ImperialDramon Paladin mode. The combined power of the two almighty digimon was just what the digital world needed to push the tide of battle.

The end of the war came when an invasion of the human world took place. ImperialDramon Paladin mode invaded a continent of earth with his thirteen most loyal soldiers. After decimating a major fraction of the human races forces, ImperialDramon Paladin mode ordered all of his troops and allies to go back to the digital world. Their loyalty to him was unshakable. After they returned home the legandary Digimon cut off the connection between the two worlds. His blade shattered upon cutting the bridge between worlds, the shards of his sword falling to the digital world.

With the loss of his holy blade, he was reverted back to a regular ImperialDramon Fighter mode. He then dedicated the rest of his existence to destroying all of the history, technology, moral, and military power of the human race. At the end of his life, he poured all of his being into firing the positron laser one last time to send the human race back to the stone age.

And now, one-thousand years later, the denizens of the digital world are still enjoying the peace that ImperialDramon created. His thirteen most loyal soldiers where christened as the thirteen Royal Knights. Constantly roaming the land to help out digimon in need and keeping the peace of the digital world.

Of course when the century long war started there were many digimon sympathizers, but those voice were promptly shut up. Permanently. After many years of war and propaganda, the entirety of the human races hatred was focused solely on the digimon and the digital world. This in turn, fostered a hatred of Humanity in the digimon of today. That hatred is still present in all of them today.

"So when are we ditchin' town?" spoke Impmon as it stuffed its face full of pie. Sweet delicious pie. Since the end of the war, digimon had taken many cues from their former partners and advanced. What once was a world of monsters that fed on nothing but the fruits of the wild, had become a multicultural race of multiple creatures that had developed their own culture, food styles, and music. Although some things will remain the same.

Like the universal love for pie that is inborn inside all that exists.

"Well, I was thinking that we would leave a day before the festival ends. The Trailmon for Alondite city is supposed to come around by then. So we should have enough time to prepare and say our goodbyes." The cat Digimon answered as it too devoured a pie of its own. It was better than meatapples. Apples that literally came in all flavor of meat and acted as if they were meat themselves when devoured by the body.

Bacon flavor has been the most popular flavor for the last two centuries. And the popularity doesn't seem to be going down anytime soon.

"Gotta give props to the BlackChessmon that cooked these delicious sweets of labor. Never had a better desert than this!" the Impmon exclaimed with glee as it continued to assimilate one of the three whole pies that he had bought for him and his partner Gatomon to relish in.

"I don't suppose you would be willing to share those with a friend would you?" asked a deep voice from behind the Impmon. The figure was a humanoid draconian figure with a blue body adorned by golden armor. The figure had three fingered hands and had an aura of kindness about his person.

"Magnamon!" exclaimed the Gatomon with stars in her eyes. a look of devotion in her eyes. The Impmon noticed the look and could only sigh. It had seen that look many times in its young life, and it never understood why it happened. "Stupid fangirlism…" muttered the Imp as it turned around to face the Royal Knight.

"Yeah, I bought the third pie because I knew ya would pop in if you caught the scent of any Rook's bakery's delicious goods of Yggdrasil." The Impmon stated with a smirk. Something that caused the Royal Knight to chuckle as it took a seat next to the Impmon and began to dig in.

"So what's this I hear about you two leaving Firsire?" asked the Royal Knight. Slowly eating a piece of pie as it turned its gaze to the cat Digimon on the other side of the table. The same cat that always looked at him with those stars in its eyes as it leaned on its elbow on the table.

"We were planning on leaving for a while." Answered the Cat digimon with a smirk. "It's just we got the things we wanted from the festival this year and were planning on leaving behind this old place and see the world."

Impmon smirked as it brought out the box it got from the ring shop owner. Flipping it open and turning his head to gloat. Not even noticing the narrowing eyes of Magnamon. "I had my eyes on this crusty piece of jewelry. I took one look and said, 'Yep, I needs to gets me that piece of crap!', and I did this year! And now it's all mine! I don't even care if it has some special power I just wanted it cuz' I knew it was special!"

Magnamon was less enthusiastic when he finished scrutinizing the ring. "I-…well…I see." He stated with hesitation in his voice. This did not go unnoticed by the resident holy beast digimon. But Impmon was in his own little world as he stared at the piece of jewelry and boasted about how useless and awesome his ring was. Attracting the attention of some of the fellow festival goers.

"Something wrong Sir Knight?" inquired Gatomon with a smirk. She had always enjoyed it when people squirmed and became embarrassed. She was a teaser, but only occasionally. Magnamon simply looked at Gatomon and caught sight of the sword. His eyes popped out in shock, but he reined it in. Adopting to take on a passive face that betrayed nothing.

"Ah, it's nothing. Just shocked at the fact that there is a ring made out of Chrome Digizoid…that stuffs rare to mine. So it's not exactly something you usually see when it's made into something like a ring, shield, or anything at all really. It's normally grown on certain Digimon when they digivolve to a certain level." The Armor Mega explained. Moving its arms in gestures to better get his point across.

By now both Gatomon and Magnamon had completely tuned out Impmon, who was going on about how retarded the shopkeep looked when he had actually pulled out the exact amount needed to pay off the price of the ring.

"So is there any reason you're staring at the sword I bought from Jijimon? Cuz' your kinda looking like a just murdered your best buddy." Stated Gatomon flatly. Catching Magnamon completely off guard. He flinched and straightened his posture. Realizing his mistake, he tried to right the situation.

"Ah, forgive me but you said that Jijimon made you that sword? Would you mind pointing me in his general direction?" he asked with a smile. Not seeing any malicious intentions, Gatomon pointed at a tent that was over across behind her.

"Just take a left when you get to the end of that line of tents. It should be the red one with smoke coming out of it three tents down." Answered the cat Digimon as it pointed at the general direction with its thumb…er, paw.

Magnamon nodded its head in thanks as he wordlessly left the table and went into the direction that Gatomon pointed to. His pie unfinished and lonely. Impmon took one look at the pie and said an eloquent phrase. "Is you gonna finish that grub?"

Gatomon could only sigh. "No. I'm pretty sure he just ditched us. So go ahead buddy."

"Badaboom!"

* * *

The festival was one that went on for five days. From Monday to Friday, celebrations would acer and food would be had as merchants set up shop and heckled their wares. On the first day Gatomon and Impmon bought an item each. Both items were artifacts of power. Although one of the two was an unknown as far as the holder was concerned.

It was on Wednesday that the two gathered at the train station and waited on a Trailmon. A digimon that was shaped like a train and carried passengers and cargo both on it, and inside it to the various parts of the digital world. The both had left a letter to the few acquaintances and friends that the two had in the town of Firsire.

The two digimon, Impmon and Gatomon, were very different to the Digimon of Firsire. The town was composed mainly of plant, beast, and dragon digimon of the rookie and in-training level. The town was led by the two elders, Cherrymon and Blossommon. Two Plant species Digimon that were very old and powerful, but as Impmon can attest to, they are very lazy. Sending out a job to the mission center once every day asking someone to either get rid of the Weedmon that try to kill the two, clean up their house, and just keep them company.

While not exactly ostracized, Gatomon and Impmon were left to their own devices. They were different, but not pushed away. Many digimon had a hard time approaching them, two different Digimon of two different species. Holy, and Dark. They were different, yet the same as them. As such, they had very few friends among the citizens of Firsire. But they always did have each other.

With backpacks slung across their backs, Impmons ring being located around his ankle and Gatomons' sword being in its sheathe around her back, the two stood still as the Trailmon pulled up into the old wooden, open air train station.

The two quickly hopped in and found a booth in the Trailmon. The inside looked very nice. With booths being separated by a glass window and door. The two small Digimon took off their bags and set them down beside them as they took to staring out the window while sitting on the booths couch/benches.

Staring out the window, Gatomon had only one thing to say. "Freedom is a Beautiful thing isn't it?" asked Gatomon. To Impmon, it sounded like his partner was echoing something. But he shrugged it off and smirked at his partner.

"It sure is…Nyla."

The cat digimon smiled at being addressed by that name. For what reason no one knows but the holder of said name. The cat Digimon then layed down on the booths seat/couch. Laying down much like a real life cat would. Impmon reached into his bag and pulled out an ice bag full of juicy fruits like oranges. He pulled one out and tossed it to the cat digimon. Who caught it without even looking at it with its eyes closed.

"Gotta ask ya something Partner…"

"What's up Impy?"

The Imp digimon scowled at the nickname his partner addressed him as. But otherwise ignored it as he grabbed an orange and began to peel it for himself. "Why'd 'ya ask me to call ya that in private? Its kinda weird." The Impmon stated with a frown.

Gatomon opened one eye as it began to peel the orange with its claw. "Because I want to have my own name instead of just being called my own tittle. Wouldn't you want to have your own name?" She responded with a playful smirk.

Impmon looked out the window. "Yeah. I'll come up with a badass name for the road. But look at this view Nyla!" he exclaimed. As he stood up and pulled down the window. Letting in the winds caused by the Trailmons high speeds that it traveled the tracks with.

Both Impmon and Gatomon looked out the window, and took in the very sights before them. Across and over the hills they could see numerous Digimon running or flying alongside the Trailmon. From a pack of Garurumon, to the flying forms of a flock of Unimon, to the glossy hills of that shined with a healthy sheen of grass, to the lake filled with Geckomon that the Trailmon passed by, to the numerous forests off in the distance.

And there, up on the top of a familiar clifftop, was almost the entirety of the Firsire populous. All waving at the passerby Trailmon. At the forefront of it all were the two town elders, who had actually left their home to send them off. With smiles both Impmon and Gatomon waved back, their ears being buffeted and pushed back by the winds.

With a grin, Impmon turned to his partner. "See? I told ya, It's a brave new world out there…and our journey's just begun!"

The cat digimon smiled back to her partner. And the two continued to stick their heads out of the Trailmon window as they left for their first stop into a new world.

* * *

 **So? what did ya think? did I do a good job? I know its nothing exiting, but this is the beginning. those pesky things are always boring unless they involve explosions. review please, they give me souls to feed from!**

 **next time on heart of a digimon: Alondite-the city of chess.**

 **AND THATS ALL SHE WROTE!**

 **CUE THE AIRHORNS!**

 **BABABABWAAAAA!**


	2. The city of chess: Alondite

**I typed up this entire chapter in the span of a day. Funnily enough the Naruto Vs Kimimaro scene in black flames took me three days to write. Not for lack of trying mind you, but primarily because I kept on hitting road blocks with that chapter.**

 **For this story, I find it incredibly easy to write. Possibly because this isn't anyone else's digital world, this isn't the shows many different digital worlds. This is MY digital world. I can do whatever I want in it. I just took two hours of my free time and BAM, four thousand words right there! And just so everyone knows, it's going to be a long time, a long LONG time, before we get to the elemental Nations.**

 **The Narutoverse is going to be stuck in limbo for a while. And while this isn't the digital world or story of any of the digimon seasons, it is still based in the digital world. And it's frankly more interesting than the Naruto world. I do try to put detail and care into the world I'm carving. Feedback is very much appreciated. I want this world to come ALIVE! I want you to be able to see it, to hear it, to smell it!**

 **This is my house of puppets; now let me put on a show.**

 **Also, I should note that I will probably not be explaining the varies digimon appearances starting with this chapter. so keep google images out in another tab. It might help you out if your knowledge of the show is rusty or your draw a blank with a certain digimon.**

 **I do not own digimon, or Naruto. I do however own the following: my pants, my underwear, my klondite bar, a black Jesus figurine, your mother's hairbrush, and an adorable little puppy.**

* * *

Chapter two: The city of chess: Alondite.

 _My family was always different than what I wanted it to be. We were…distant to put it mildly. My mother was a warrior, a mistress in the art of war. And my father was a leader that ruled with an iron fist. My twin sister was a…prodigy in the arts of battle to say. But me?_

 _…_ _I was the one born with the soft heart. I can't see myself as a killing machine with an on and off switch like our parents. My sister, Aiko, looks up to them as idols. I didn't however. I used to though…and then I talked to a kid a few years older than me in a mask._

 _I just…why couldn't people see the wrongness in killing? To see the inhumanity of celebrating it? I will never understand these soldiers that my people reverie and rely on. It hurts being the only one who thinks along those lines among a village of killers._

 _It scares me sometimes, when I look into the eyes of those that live to the age of retirement…or the ones that can no longer be fit for active duty and are put into early retirement. The hollow look in their eyes like they have lost all meaning…and in a way they have. Killing, spying, burning, mutilating, and other such atrocities are what they have been trained and conditioned to do._

 _Monsters I called them. Heroes they called themselves._

 _However, there are others that think just like me. Outside my home at least…but sadly, the world we live in is a cruel one._

 _Haku…the one person that understood my philosophy. And she died by my teachers hand._

 _'_ _It had to be done. She was a threat that needed to be eliminated.' Was all he said. Bullshit I called on him. The girl was defenseless and had already surrendered. And my bastard of an older brother figure killed her in front of me. I hate him. I really never thought that I would ever hate someone…but I do._

 _I hate my teacher for killing my first friend._

 _I hate my mother for abandoning me to instruct my sister when I showed that I had no interest in learning the art of killing._

 _I hate the people in my village for mocking my philosophy of conserving precious life._

 _I hate my sister for being the monster she is. Believing that killing and betraying others is necessary._

 _And I hate my bastard of a father. For not even caring when my older sister committed suicide by throwing herself off of that cliff and into that ravine._

 _And most of all, I hate being human. Because humans are monsters._

 _But…there is at least one person that wants peace like I do. My godfather at least cared for my sister by continuing the 'tales of a gusty shinobi' series that she liked so much. Despite everything that happened…I still love my sister. She was always frail and sick…but she would at least talk to me. She hated the world we lived in just like me. But when she died…it felt like something inside of myself died as well._

 _I still visit her grave. I still bring her flowers. I still talk to her knowing that she won't respond back. And I still refer to myself by the name she gave me._

 _My parents and peers called me Menma…but she called me Naruto. She told me that I would be the maelstrom that would change this world for the better. But after my meeting with that strange creature claiming to be Millennium…I think that I will leave this world to rot._

 _He gave me a choice…and I have already made it._

 _This world doesn't deserve people like my sister and I._

 _This world will never know peace._

 _This world can burn for all I care._

 _My name is Uzumaki Naruto. And I hate this world._

 _Because a world that will drive a child to suicide doesn't deserve to exist._

* * *

Checkerboard patterned tiles of black and white was the flooring as far as the eye can see at the Alondite train station. Clock towers that hanged from the arched ceiling by transparent triangles made up of rotating chainsaw blades tick tocked throughout the station as PawnChessmon (black and white), Pagumon, and Kotemon walked about the place. It should be noted that the clock themselves had twenty three hours and three hands.

The inside of the train station looked like that of a cathedral. And while to many normal people this would be a surreal sight, to the Digimon it was not.

Stepping out of the Trailmon was the Gatomon and Impmon duo. The Omni-blade strapped to the back of Gatomon while her backpack was on top of the sheath, and the strange Chrom-Digizoid ring was perfectly circled around Impmons left foot just above his ankle. He too was wearing his backpack as well.

Gatomon was holding a map as she wafted a bit of steam from the Trailmon away. Impmon was simply stretching. "So, Whatya want to see first partner?" the Impmon questioned as he stretched out his arm while yawning.

"Well, the royal courtyard is a must while we're here." Gatomon said while looking around the train station.

"Uh-huh." The Impmon was now doing squats.

"We definantly have to visit the gardens here while they're still in bloom season."

"Sounds purty."

"According to the Knightmon on board they have some really nice fountain areas."

"Sweet."

"And finally, the annual chess national is here." Smiled Gatomon as she and Impmon started to walk towards the entrance of the train station, two Knightmon facing them on either side of the entrance archway with their swords at their sides.

Impmon's face scrunched up at the mention of the board game. "Yeah, we can pass on that crap. Chess is bor-ing! All you do when watching is counting the minutes and seconds between each move. Sometimes hours!" he drawled out, explaining his ire with the human board game that the Digital world had adopted as a sport.

Impmon then smashed his gloved hands together. "Is there any place we can get down and dirty and beat the crap out of somethin'? Cuz' that sounds like my kind of fun!" exclaimed the purple imp with a grin.

He then felt an armored hand on his shoulder, prompting Impmon to turn around and look up at the looming Knightmon that grabbed his attention. "Yeah? What is it bud?" came the gruff questioning from the dark Digimon.

"There's an arena in the entertainment district. There's a fee to watch and fight in it…but you can win prizes if you participate in the fighting." Was the emotionless reply from the armored figure's rather hollow voice.

Impmons smile widened when he heard that from the Ultimate-level Digimon that was stationed to guard the entrance of the area. The purple imp turned to his partner, only to see a similar smile on her face.

"I didn't get to fight much in the days after I got my bad boy of a sword…so of course I'm all for a little fighting spree." She then turned to the Knightmon that had spoken up. "And where is the entertainment district located?" the curious cat asked.

But it was the other Knightmon of the duo that answered. "There's a trolley that goes around the city. It should tell you when you arrive. Just talk to the Phantommon in charge of the flower shop at the first stop about where the battle arena is. He should know the place." Came the equally hollow voice of the Knightmon.

"Thanks! Be seeing you two! C'mon Impmon, we got a crapton of cash to win!"

"Hey wait for me! You ain't getting all the action! No way in hell! Badaboom!"

And like that, the two Digimon left the train station and entered the city of chess: Alondite. All the while the two Knightmon chuckled when then two digimon went out of earshot.

"Too easy…"

"I hear you. Wonder how the boss is going to delete those two kids? They had some pretty powerful equipment on them…shame it's going to a better cause."

All the while the two armored Ultimates never even noticed the CyberDramon leaving from his position of leaning against the wall and exiting the train station through a different exit.

* * *

The city of Alondite was a grand city separated into four different quarters in a diamond formation. The upper part was the entire royal castle of the large chess city. The west side was the entertainment district. The east side was the residential district. And the lower part was the business district.

A trolley system was the main transportation used by the digimon of Alondite. There are four different trolleys that go from district to district. The blue, red, green, and orange lines intersect in the middle. Creating an image of a square with an X perfectly settled into the middle of it from a birds-eye view. In the very middle of the city however, was a clock tower fashioned into that of a pawn piece, with the clock itself being the top of the pawn piece. No matter what angle you looked at it, the glass circle would always be pointed towards you in your perspective.

The entire flooring of every inch of the city was in the same vein as the train station and everywhere else…black and white checkerboard. The train station that the duo of the holy beast and dark digimon of Gatomon and Impmon arrived from was located at the bottom of the diamond formation. The first sight of two of them saw was the checkerboard floor, and the sight of the multiple Trailmons higher up.

Criss-crossing and intersecting, the Trailmons carried cargo here and there among the city. Buildings as tall as the highest train tracks platform were shaped into that of chess pieces, both black and white. For a human, this may have been an eyesore to a human, but to a digimon it was a normal sight that didn't hamper vision in any shape or form.

This was the business district. Stalls as far as the eye can see littered the path forward to the pawn clock tower. Digimon walked back and forth, calling out their wares and examining the goods. The stalls were different than the ones in Firsire. Those ones were simply tents with rows upon rows of goods on sale. These ones were little pens, with all the goods behind the shopkeep on the shelf of the back wall.

It was a crowd, a veritable river of digimon and colors that walked back and forth among the stalls. PawnChessmon, Demidevimon, Kotemon, Tapirmon, Tentamon, Centuarmon, and Guardromon were all the Immedianlty recognizable creatures that walked among the river of monsters. There were In-Trainings, Rookies, Champions, and Ultimates walking among the crowd. Knightmon patrolled up and down the stalls, keeping the peace.

All of this was an overwhelming scene to the two partner digimon. It was an absolute flood of colors, it was a new experience. For the first time in their journey, the two partners realized just how small they were in comparison to the world they lived in.

"Hey Impmon…"

"Y-yeah? What is it? I'm kinda still recovering over' ere'…"

"I want to see it all."

"Eh!?"

She turned to her gobsmacked partner with bright blue eyes that sparkled. "I want to see…everything."

Before he could even protest, she grabbed his arm and into the crowd. Her partner yelling at her all the way. But he too had a smile on his face.

* * *

The royal castle was a large structure that could not be seen from the business district. It was separated into the barracks, were PawnChessmon trained every day to eventually become Knightmon and serve the kingdom. The royal library, were all manner of history and knowledge and history were stored in the thousands upon thousands of spiraling bookshelves, stairways, and numerous floors. And then there was the castle proper, were KingChessmon and QueenChessmon stayed and took care of the numerous problems they are presented with each and every day.

The library itself was a colossal tower that brings forth the image of a wizard's tower. Funnily enough, a Wizardmon was in charge of the library. Multiple rooms dedicated to a specific aspect of history, or a genre of books. Fiction and non-fiction alike were stored in the many rooms of the tower. The structure itself had forty floors with five rooms on each floor itself. A spiral staircase was the means by which one went from floor to floor. The tower itself was carved in the likes of a white Rook piece.

The royal castle itself was fashioned after a palace. With spires at the four points of the square structure castle that housed important visiting figures, large stone walls that towered over the houses and buildings of Alondite, and multiple statues of powerful digimon figures in the front courtyard garden.

The entrance hallway of the castle proper was a large hallway with paintings of war heroes and ten of the thirteen royal knights: Omnimon, Alphamon, Magnamon, Gallantmon, Sleiphmon, Craniummon, Examon, Crusadermon, Duftmon, and VictoryGreymon. This leads into the castle hub, a large circular marble area with a golden water fountain in the middle, and statues of the four digimon sovereigns at their proper corners at the four ends of the room.

Knightmon patrolled every corner of both inside, and outside of the castle. From the throne room on the third floor, to the queens gardens at the very top of the twenty floor building. At the most important rooms and areas, RookChessmon and BishopChessmon stood guard. The ultimate-level digimon being powerful deterrents. The very size of the castle hallways allowing the large digimon free movement.

The barracks themselves was constituted of a large training ground, the size of a football field that consisted of an obstacle course, an arena for spars and the like, living quarters, and a mess hall. The head Knightmon and the captain of the KingChessmon's guard was a Knightmon that instructed the young squires in the art of battle and protecting the city.

It was this very Knightmon that had left after a chance meeting with a wondering CyberDramon. Being told of some very troubling news that it must bring forth to his charge KingChessmon. The main difference between the captain of the king's guard and the regular Knightmon was the blood red blade that contrasted with the gold blades of his fellows, and the emblem that was shone proudly on the upper pectoral of his armor.

But first, the captain of the king's guard had a visit to make. The ultimate level digimon walked past a patrolling Knightmon that stood valiantly outside the door that lead to the staircase that descended into the dungeons. With a bow, the Knightmon let his captain past to visit the dungeons.

The staircase was a spiral that descended into darkness that was illuminated by torch fire. The air was moldy and damp as he walked passed the many cells. Some had criminals, others had digimon that had tried to go against the kings wishes and use others in their manipulations, and some were empty. But it was the final cell that was different than the others.

This cell held something not seen in a long time.

It held a hated figure.

It held a quiet figure.

But the figure was also a child.

A child slated for execution if the court case fell through.

A human child.

Although the Knightmon couldn't see into the darkness of the cell, he could hear the breathing of the figure inside of it.

"I'm going to ask you again, just like I did for the previous days."

He leaned forward slightly; the figure in the cell lifted its head and looked into the Knightmon's helmet. Showing the gleaming crystal clear blue-violet eyes of the crouched figure inside.

"Why are you here? Who sent you? And how did you get here?" demanded the Knightmon as he went onto one knee to better look into the eyes of the child inside of the cell.

"…"

And it was the same answer that he received the previous times as well. With a sigh, the Knightmon turned to depart the dungeons and alert his king of the news he had received.

"…My sister."

!

The Knightmon turned around to gaze into the eyes of the prisoner. The hollow, shaky voice originating from the cell did belong to the figure inside of it.

"…I always hated the world we lived in…lying…stealing…betrayal…murder…its all normal occurrences in our world and I hate it."

The Knightmon held its breath as he listened intently to the boy inside of the prison cell. The very idea that a human that hated its own kind with as much fever as a digimon would go very far in the boy's directions if it came up in his court case.

"And then she died by throwing herself off a cliff…and I was left alone in a family that thought of me as a disappointment. The only friend I made that actually agreed with me died…and I was left all alone. My twin was the one getting all the praise and attention for being a killer. No one besides my godfather ever cared for me."

The boy lifted his head, illuminating it in the torch light. Showing the boy's crimson blond hair that spiked in multiple directions. The whisker marks on the boy's face that gave the boy a feral, vulpine grace.

"You wanted to know why I'm here? I'm here to run away from it all. I'm here to run away from my sham of a family. I'm here to leave behind a war torn world to rot. I don't know how I got here…but I don't care. I'm here…because I want to enjoy living a life were life is precious."

* * *

"Alright kid…leave the ring on the ground and we won't hurt ya." Came the voice from one of the two Numemon that had Impmon surrounded in the alleyway.

 _How did I get myself in this situation with these idiots again?_

"If you hurry up, you may just be able to warn the cat before we get to her…heh, but I doubt it." The one behind him sneered out.

 _Ah yes, that's right. I got separated from Nyla when we were looking at those fancy hats. I particularly like the leather one of those in the selection. It looked really intimidating._

"Hey! Are you listening!? Put the ring on the ground and scram before you get hurt kid!"

The Impmon sighed dramatically. "Ya know, it's always the idiots that think they're so tough, know what I mean?"

A visible question mark appeared above the Numemon in its confusion at the kid's statement. "Huh?"

"Figures I get to deal with the idiots." The Impmon sneered before he moved into action. To the eyes of the Numemon, he blurred as he kicked the one in front of him to the side, slamming the snail-like Digimon into the wall. And then that same digimon was smashed into bits of data when the Impmon delivered a mean right hook into the squashed body of the Numemon, leaving a bunch of cracks in the black wall.

The Numemon behind the Impmon paled visibly when he saw his partner in crime smashed into nothing but shiny shards of glass. Impmon only turned its head slightly to look at the terrified Numemon with a passing glance.

"Scram ya moron!" the purple imp shouted.

And scram it did. It pussed out like a bitch as it ran out of the alleyway, and into the outstretched metal covered claw hand of a passing CyberDramon. The bipedal dragon took one glance at the begging and teary eyed digimon in its grasp before it flexed its claws. Killing the digimon in its hands with but a fraction of its strength.

"Damn. That was cold." Praised Impmon as he walked towards the CyberDramon. His hand outstretched for a high-five from the intimidating digimon. The dragon however, did not return the favor. It simply snorted and turned its back to the Impmon behind it.

"Watch your back in this city. It may look like a safe place, but the underground is everywhere." It said while walking away. The gruff voice coming out as sounding like a cross between a snarl and static interference.

It left the Impmon in the shadows of the alleyway as it left and disappeared into the stream of colorful monsters in the marketplace. The purple Imp had a simple frown on its face as he stared into the river of digimon.

"Well," he began sarcastically, "He was a lively fellow wasn't he?"

He then kicked a rock that was in the checkerboard alleyway before a stray thought crossed his mind.

 _I wonder how Nyla's doing? The city may sure look safe, but the moment I stepped into this alley I was jumped by some admittedly weak digimon. But who knows what else lurks in this place?_

Impmon shook his head at hit thought however. "Bah! She can take care of herself. Yggdrasil knows that considering our win to lose ratio…" he muttered as he walked back into the crowd. His form being lost among the sea of digimon around him.

* * *

An Ogremon fell to the ground of the checkerboard alley, clutching his chest that now sported a rather nasty slash mark. Courtesy of the Omni-blade in Gatomons hands.

 _Really now? He really thought that he was the one chasing the prey? All I had to do was lead him to a dead end…away from prying eyes._

The Ogremon slowly stood up, rage in its eyes as it glared at the holy beast digimon that held the Omni-blade in its tiger-gloved hands. Both hands held the blade as it pointed diagonally upward.

"You little punk! That fucking hurt I tell you! You hurt me! Me hurt you!" the green ogre roared out it raised its club and charged at the cat digimon. Said cat digimon only sighed as she watched the telegraphed attack of the Ogremon as the club descended upon her.

The cat digimon suddenly sprinted forward, diving between the Ogremons legs as the bone club it carried with hit smashed into the black checkerboard tile she was originally at. Before the Ogremon knew it, it felt a searing pain as Gatomon slashed the Ogre's ankles while she dashed beneath it, bringing the hulking monster down to its knees.

Gatomon then dashed forward, and jumped onto the enemy Digimons back, and stabbed the Omni-blade into the back of the Ogremons skull. Killing it in one fell blow. Gatomon then jumped off of the hulking beast just as it turned into bits of data, shiny glass shards littering the area as Gatomon sheathed the Omni-blade.

Gatomon sighed as she stretched out her limbs, a groan escaping her lips. "Wow, that guy sucked. He must have only just digivolved to Champion." She said while beginning to walk away from the dead end alleyway she was in.

 _Although that does beg the question…when will Impmon digivolve? He's strong enough to fight and defeat a champion, and we can take down an Ultimate if we work together._

"Speaking of Impmon…where is he? We got lost when I started gushing over that adorable Gomemon mask…meh. He's probably having the time of his life right now." She shrugged.

* * *

Impmon smashed a Tentamon up against the wall of a shop in an alleyway, and pushed the insect Digimon against the wall aggressively. "Alright…I'm going to ask ya the same damn question I asked the other bozo's behind me. Have you seen a white cat digimon with a sword on its back?"

The Tentamon struggled against the grip Impmon had against him. The bodies of his friends were either unconscious, or groaning in pain from the beatdown the Imp digimon gave them when they tried to ambush him. Again, he was slammed harshly against the wall, eliciting a cry of both pain and fear from the insect digimon.

"I don't know, I don't know! I haven't seen a white cat digimon anywhere! I swear!" pleaded the scared insect digimon as the Impmon snarled into its face.

"Oh yeah? Then why did you jump me while saying 'there he is!' then? Huh? Huh!?"

"There was a hit put out for the two of you from Gigadamon! All that I know is that you two were supposed to have some pretty valuable stuff on you so we thought it was our lucky day! I'm sorry it won't happen again!" pleaded the terrified digimon.

Impmon spit in the face of the Tentamon and threw him onto the ground next to one of his knocked out buddies.

"Just stay out of me, and my partners way understand? If either of us sees your stupid ass you get bet your metallic behind that you're gonna get deleted!" roared the Impmon as he turned around to walk away. Only to have to dodge a bolt of electricity from the cowering insect Digimon.

Impmon turned around with a snarl. "You just signed your own death warrant buddy! **_Dark Fire!_** " the Imp shouted, throwing a ball of crimson fire at the scared and afraid Digimon. Engulfing the screaming insect digimon just as one of the Demidevimon woke up. The sight of his friend being burned alive the first thing he sees upon returning to the consciousness.

Impmon walked off, leaving the screaming, burning digimon and the shocked and terrified members of the gang that attacked him behind.

"We agreed to meet at the red lotus hotel if we got split up…I should probably head on over there." Impmon muttered as he left the now silent alleyway.

* * *

The residential district was very different from the mass of metal trees that made up the housing area of Firsire. For one, there were things like café's and restraunts spread around the residential district. Small parks and water fountains galore, performers and musicians were spread around as well. Digimon of different sizes filled the area. Some big, some small.

There seemed to be no distinction from poor and high-class among the residential district. Unlike what would happen in the human world, those that lived in the city did not differentiate from poor and upper-class. No one needed such a thing as luxury to live. Despite it being a city, the people were as close-knit as those in a small community.

Large buildings that were designated as apartments/hotels/Inns went side by side as the houses that littered the area as well. The houses were part of the city's chess motif as well, being designed as chess pieces like knights, bishops, pawns, and rooks.

The Red Lotus hotel was a hotel that was an inn that was had a large lounge area. It was the go-to place for adventurers. A veritable gathering place for those on the road. Some would gather and discuss previous exploits, mingle with fellows, plot a new course to take, and form parties to better take on the road.

The digital world was one that was split it many different kingdoms and forms of government. And despite the large populations of the world, it has yet to be fully explored. There are entire kingdoms and cities that do not know of each other's existence. There are a multitude of reasons for this. Some areas are just simply too dangerous even for Megas to explore. And some are just so out of the way that no one even knows they're there until they step on it.

A recent discovery would be the floating city of angels and holy beasts, Highland Heaven. The floating colosseum was discovered not twenty years ago and has since been used as a center of entertainment. Tournaments were the strongest participate are the hot spot of that particular area. The most dangerous area of the digital world is a place known as the trans-field. A strange distorted and ever-changing space that is inhabited only by Mega-level digimon, with Super-Mega level digimon inhabiting the center of the area and ruling it stoutly.

The Red Lotus Inn was a quaint place that was fashioned like that of a pub. It was split onto two ends, the Lounge, and the Entryway. The Entryway was essentially a nice counter hallway with vanilla colored square tiles leading up to a counter manned by a Greymon. a little ways away, separated by a wall of glass, was a pub like area with wood flooring. Circular tables and booths abound to those that went into that area. Of course there was a bar counter with stools in front of it that were used by the humanoid Digimon.

Alondite was not a city for beast Digimon. It was a city made by humanoid digimon with humanoid digimon in mind. Many places in the digital world were catered to like that. Some paces were made for beast digimon while others were not. Very rarely was there a place with both kinds in mind.

It was at a table in the corner of this very Inn that Impmon and Gatomon met back up, telling one another of their encounters in the alleyways of Alondite. From Impmons encounter with the CyberDramon, to Gatomons easy dispatch of an Ogremon, Impmon getting jumped by five different gangs of rookie digimon, Gatomon getting cornered by two really powerful champions and getting saved by a patrolling Knightmon, and finally to Impmon getting a cone of Ice cream using money he took from one of the gangs that jumped him.

Eventually a traveling duo of a Champion and Ultimate Stingmon and Lillymon joined them at their table. The four then began to share stories of previous misadventures. From the Lillymon and Stingmon Duo being chased by swarm of Kuwagamon, to Gatomon and Impmon stealing from a passing Gaogamon and surviving the resulting scuffle.

Eventually however, the topic changed into the current rumor mill.

"Did you hear about the execution tomorrow?" whispered Stingmon as he leaned down to make the conversation more private. Immedianlty perking the attention of both Impmon and Gatomon.

"What's this about an execution? I haven't heard anything about something like that…" whispered back Gatomon while Impmon shaked his head in the negative.

Lillymon leaned forward and spoke in hushed whispers, "Well, from what I heard it's not an actual execution…their just having the trail and THEN the execution."

Impmon looked confused at that statement. His eyes narrowed in thought at that admission. "There's something to the guy they got then. He probably did something horrible and the trail is just a formality…" mused the purple imp.

"It's not what he did that's so bad…it's what he is…" intoned Stingmon. Getting curious looks from the Rookie and Champion digimon on the opposite end of the table. Although it was Lillymon that cleared the confusion up.

"The guy is supposedly human…" she whispered. And like that, the other duo opposite of the insect digimon and plant digimon realized the implications of what was going on.

"It explains why we haven't heard anything…the amount of calls for blood that would resound from that fact alone…" Gatomon murmured.

"And not ta' mention the amount of paranoia it would generate…if one could find a way through to our world, what's to say others can't…" added Impmon.

"Do we know anything about ta' human?" asked Impmon, his tone serious and cautious. His eyes flickering back and forth to see if anyone was listening in on them. They landed on a Dracmon that was sitting in the general area around them that suddenly found its glass of juice very interesting.

"All that we heard is that the human has whisker like marks on its cheeks…three on each side." Lillymon explained with her elbows on the round table they were at.

"Whisker marks? Like a cat?" asked Impmon as he put his gloved hands onto the table. Lillymon shook her head in response. "No. Their more like a-"

"-A fox?" interrupted Gatomon. A curious tilt to her head as she looked at the conversing Lillymon. Stingmon coughed into his…hand thing and gained the attention of those present.

"All that we really know is that the human had whisker marks on his face that do indeed look reminiscent of a fox from the human world…and that he also carried on his person a bunch of strange knives that look akin to what Ninjamon and Kogamon use. And that's all that we gathered from the rumor mill." He explained with a neutral disposition.

"So…he was a ninja? ImperialDramon really did send them back to the stone age then…" murmured Gatomon with drooped ears. Stingmon and Lillymon nodded their heads in synch to affirm the cat Digimons suspicions.

"It would certainly seem like it. Although I am curious as to how the human got to the digital world in the first place…the Diaboromon and Milleniummon would know if someone crossed the boundaries…so why didn't they deal with the human?" mussed the Stingmon as it held its insectoid face in its hand.

"Well, I just guess that that's just one more thing ta' add onto the list of things we be seeing here right partner?" said Impmon with a grin on its face as he elbowed the holy beast digimon sitting beside him.

Said cat returned the smile with a predatory grin. "I think so…and after that we can have a bit of rumble. What do you think?"

"Badaboom! Can't wait for tomorrow!"

* * *

 **And that's a wrap. Every chapter is going to have an interlude at the beginning that shows a bit of the inner workings of a character. It won't always be about the main characters however. Sometimes it will be about a character that will have a passing mention. Have I followed the surrealness of Digimon so far? Because the clock towers hanging from the ceiling by chainsaw blades is pretty trippy in my book.**

 **Currently the next chapter of black flames is 2,000 words in. and the next chapter of this story is about one-fifth done.**

 **We have the appearance of a few new characters so far.**

 **The captain of the king's guard: a Knightmon with a crimson blade.**

 **An enigmatic figure that seems to make dealing with trouble his business: CyberDramon.**

 **The traveling insect/plant Duo: Lillymon and Stingmon.**

 **The human prisoner: Naruto (Menma) Uzumaki.**

 **And to recap:**

 **Our heroes arrived in the city of chess: Alondite. There they were split up and attacked in the alleyways of the large city. Meanwhile the captain of the king's guard, Knightmon, interrogated a human prisoner and found out some interesting tidbits about the captive.**

 **As it turns out, the reason that our two heroes have been attacked in the cities alleyways is because of an order sent out by a digimon known as Gigadramon; that essentially says they are easy money. Finally the duo of the dark and holy beast digimon meet back up at the red lotus hotel, finding out about the upcoming trail that starts tomorrow that will have a human-a human of all things!- tried for entering the digital world with unknown intentions.**

 **Next chapter: The trial of Naruto Uzumaki.**

 **AND THATS ALL SHE WROTE!**

 **CUE THE AIRHORNS!**

 **BABABABWAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**


	3. The Trial of Naruto Uzumaki

**So…yeah. Dis bitch it what? Four? Five months late? Minor case of writters block there. I just…culdnt bring myself to write for this. I but a few scribbles here and there over the months…but it wasn't until a few days ago that I seriously bucked down and tried to write this. Fair warning, Digimon courts don't work like real world courts.**

 **Again I'm so sorry this took so long to come out. You people that enjoy this story, you have my deepest apologies. But I don't exactly have all the free time in the world. I have a lot of shit to deal with every day besides the weekend. School being the forefront of it all, but sometimes I just can't bring myself to write. Sometimes I have to force myself to put the words down. This is one of those cases. But I digress, enjoy what you can of this. It's not my best work.**

* * *

Chapter Three: The Trial of Naruto Uzumaki.

Across the plains and forests, and through the deserts and mountains, there exists a pride of Leomon named 'Bantyo'. Seven in total, these warriors go where the wind takes them. Dispensing their form of justice as they see fit. Many see them as powerhouses that you want to avoid, and others welcome their presence.

One of these very Leomon, named Valor by his peers, was running across the plains of the Crestfall kingdom, of which Alondite is the capital of. Over logs and broken trees, leaping over ponds and climbing up cliffs, nothing would deter Valor as he chased his prey.

The conversation with the Sorcermon playing through his head as he ran.

" _It was spotted in the sky about three weeks ago. I never thought I would see one of them in my entire life…despite the fact that I've been around for three hundred years."_

" _So it was three weeks ago…was there anyone else that asked around about it?"_

" _In fact there was…some weirdo calling himself Darkdramon."_

" _Blue armor and the Gigastick lance on his arm?"_

" _Yeah. That's the guy…how did you know that?"_

" _Let's just say I've known about him for a long time…he's my prey so to speak."_

" _Oh. In that case he left in the direction of the FrostPeak Mountains. Which was also the direction of the Varodurumon sighting. Seems to me like he's after the digimon for some reason…"_

" _It would seem the clock is ticking…I have to hurry…"_

" _Well if your leaving already be sure to stop by the ongoing festivities. Don't be a stranger Valor…you don't want to be like your predecessor."_

" _I know…but this is urgent. I have to catch that Darkdramon before he does anything stupid like I know he will…"_

With a scowl forming on his face, the BantyoLeomon continued to run over the rocky landscape towards the frozen mountains in the distance.

* * *

 _The world is a lot bigger than I thought it would be. A crapton bigger actually…not that I mind. It just means that I have a lot more things to see and fight!_

 _Ever since I hatched from my egg I knew I was different than everyone else in Firsire. I wanted to go out into the world and see it all. And to fight them all. I don't need to rely on anyone else to become strong…and I'll be the strongest in the world!_

 _Despite being different I wasn't rejected by the people in my village…just like Nyla wasn't rejected by anyone either. I can still remember being a small, simple Botamon and she was a freaking cream puff of a Puttimon._

 _Black and white, yin and yang. We stuck together and beat the shit out of anyone that tried to bully us. Eventually we both digivolved when Cherrymon deleted a ultimate level digimon that was harassing the village. We were in the right place at the right time and managed to absorb the data…well Nyla managed to absorb most of it. Jumping from Puttimon, to Salamon, and straight to Gatomon._

 _Still sore about that…but I can still put up a decent fight against her. Just goes to show that just because you're a level above someone, doesn't mean you're stronger. Me and her have proven that time and time again…and each time those faces are absolutely priceless. Ha! An Ultimate being taken down by a Rookie! It just doesn't happen…_

… _But it did. The feeling I experienced when I smashed my fist down into that ShogunGeckomon's face and crushed it beneath me…it was something else._

 _Its why I left my village, my home, and decided to travel with Nyla._

 _To experience that feeling again._

 _To feel the wind on my face as I run through the endless fields of grass._

 _To see the other kingdoms._

 _To hear the sounds of the water crashing against the shore._

 _To fight those battles that just makes the blood go pumping._

 _To become strong. And fight against the strong to become stronger._

 _To make my dream a reality._

 _And to have fun out in the world with my partner._

 _This is my story. The future is a blank piece of paper. And I'M the pencil drawing the words on it!_

* * *

"C'mon buttercup, we're going to miss it!"

"Damnit Impmon I told you not to call me that name!"

"Make me!"

"Get back over here so I can!"

Such was the banter between the two partners as they rushed out of the trolley and into the entertainment district of Alondite.

The entertainment district was like that of carnival, or an amusement park. Roller coasters, gambling dens, carnival games, and of course, an arena. It was a sea of colors and lights, of metal and stone. It was a place one went to enjoy their time. To have fun and laugh. But today, it would be the place were curiosity was quelled.

It was also the place where KingChessmon judged criminals and settled disputes between individuals. It was not a place where small differences were settled, but the large ones. The small ones were taken up with the king in his palace. But the big ones were made spectacles of. And what better place to settle them than in the main hub of entertainment?

Many would question the decision that KingChessmon made that day, but it was in actuality a decision made by QueenChessmon. And you didn't hear this from me, but according to the rumor mill, the king is whipped. And has been trained since the two hooked up.

The courthouse itself was a circular, half open opera house. With the seats and rows not covered by the roof of the large structure. The part that was covered was the platforms that the judge (either KingChessmon or QueenChessmon) would preside at, the platform that was used to house the accused, and spots for the defendants or witnesses.

Although in this case, there would be no defendants. There was only one witness, a PawnChessmonB. Whether or not the Rookie digimon had anything to add that would change the fate of the accused was up to debate.

Slowly but surely, digimon of all shaped and sizes filled into the stands of the opera house structure. Large ones, small ones. Size simply did not matter. Although a majority of the digital monsters filling into the arena were prominently machine digimon, such as Kotemon and Hagoromon. It was mainly Rookies that filled out most of the seating. However, there was the occasional Clockmon and Aquilamon.

Gatomon and Impmon were there among the throes and throes of monsters. Due to Impmons impatience and paranoia of not making it there on time, they were able to grab front row seats. To many it would be strange, but this was a momentous happening. For such a long time, no one of the accused kind had ever made it into their world, not after the war so long ago.

It was a human on trial. And such a thing spread like wildfire around the entirety of Alondite. It was no wonder that so many attended the trial, if only to catch a glimpse of the human.

And then it was brought forth, in chains held by a duo of KnightChessmonB, and KnightChessmonW. From the front of the courthouse, with its back to the gathered ensemble of digimon. Only allowing them to see the back of the figures ruined jumpsuit, a spiral marking just barely visible.

The human was ushered forth onto the front of the stage, and was forced onto its knees. The crowd whispered and murmured while gazing upon the crouched figure of the human with blonde and crimson hair.

On a platform between the rows of seats, both the first and second floor, and the raised stand were the human lay on his knees, was a personal platform for the judge. It was there that stood QueenChessmon in all her glory. A powerful Mega-level Digimon in her own right, and a terror on the battlefield. Bringing both destruction, and dignity to the bloodstained fields.

"There is it…"

"That's the human? Doesn't look so tough…"

"Don't be a fool; we don't know what it's capable of…"

"A legacy of hatred isn't going to save the vermin."

"I wonder if it really does bleed blood."

"I hear that it argues with itself sometimes…"

"I say we kill it and be done with it. No good ever comes from trusting a human. Or being near one for that matter…"

"It's dead. It just doesn't know it; the trial is merely a formality."

On and on the hushed whispers of the gathered monsters chattered amongst themselves. Most of them declared that the human was doomed already. Others wondered just how it would die. Although for some, they simply wanted to know just how a human arrived into the digital world without alerting the border patrol.

Although for a certain Impmon he was looking around with a sigh.

"They're talking about the human like it's already dead…granted, it probably is. But that doesn't mean that the thing is slated to kick the bucket. If they actually did their research then they would know that QueenChessmon isn't as totalitarian as KingChessmon." The purple imp yawned out as he cupped his head in his gloved hand.

Gatomon just looked at Impmon in curiosity as she stood on the bench they were on. "I thought this was a monarchy, not a dictatorship."

Impmon scoffed as he stood up to get a better view of the kneeling human. "It's just a totalitarian leadership with a different face partner." The imp said while he squinted at the stage with the human on it.

"Hold it, yep; it's got whisker marks. Damn, they really do make it look like a fox." Muttered the purple Imp as it sat back down. The cat digimon by his side simply looked at the platform with curiosity as QueenChessmon left the judges platform to stand on the same stage as the human.

The chattering quieted down as QueenChessmon stood beside the kneeling human in chains. For the longest time the Queen of Crestfall kingdom simply stared into the blue-violet eyes of the human before her. She then broke contact and swept her arms towards all the digimon present.

"We will now begin the hearing of the human, wherein we shall decide his fate depending upon the answers and the testimony of the witness present." She spoke out to the crowd. Her voice, despite the courthouse only having half a ceiling, echoing around the place for all to hear.

"And so it begins…" murmured Gatomon.

* * *

Near the bottom of the courthouse, just below the stage were his queen spoke from, stood the captain of the kings guard. His blood red blade was imbedded into the ground hilt up, with his gauntlet covered hands grasping the handle of the blade as he stood watching the crowd.

Near the very back of the courthouse, at the top row upon the second floor, stood CyberDramon as he took in the scene before him. His arms folded on his chest as he snorted. But nevertheless, he continued to watch, just as curious of the proceedings as the next digimon.

Standing beside CyberDramon was a BantyoLeomon that was in the same stance as the dragon digimon next to him. He too stared at the scene at the bottom of the courthouse.

"How much you willing to put forward on foxy human living through this?" asked the Leomon as it chewed on the twig in its mouth.

The CyberDramon snorted, steam visibly coming out of its nose in response. "Living? Not likely given how many people are calling for his blood simply because of the fact that he's human."

"So…how much?"

"…1,500 bits."

"You're normally a big gambler. It's rare to see you doing such a low amount…you going to raise the stakes?"

"Take it or leave it. I'm not raising the bar any further than that."

The BantyoLeomon chuckled. "I'll take it, and put down 3,000 bits on him getting the axe."

"I take back my bet. Replace it with 4, 500 bits."

The Leomon let out a laugh. "You have a problem my friend!"

A snort, "Like you're any different."

The lion-man patted the bipedal dragon next to him on the back, careful to avoid the wings. "True, true. But who was it that helped develop that little problem?"

"…shut up."

"Ha! Good to see I can still get under your skin."

"I will erase you."

"You can try in the arena after this old friend. But first, let's see the outcome of this gamble shall we?"

* * *

In the Royal Library, on one of the many floors that composed the colossal tower, specifically the seventeenth, was a Renamon. This Renamon stood in front of a table with a strange diagram on top of it. Around the room with the table were rows and rows of books, all dedicated to one subject: _coding and runes_.

The diagram on the table was an interesting one. It was different from the runes and symbols that Daomon used, and had no semblance whatsoever with any of the digital coding that made up their world. The design of the diagram was like that of a spiral, with various squiggly lines spreading outwards away from the spiral. Over that was a circle with lines that spread out from the cardinal directions. The two of those designs, the spiral and the circle, intersected each other and made chain links between them.

This was the design that was one the stomach of the human that was brought in. And for her life, the Renamon just couldn't make heads or tails of the damn graph. The human wouldn't say anything about it, and seemed to detest it. Mass speculation later, and there were a bunch of ideas bouncing around both the guards, and the scholars in the area.

One idea was that due to ImperialDramon's actions, humanity lost all semblance of culture and started anew using aspects of different ones from the past, and that the design on the humans stomach was a right of passage kind of deal, or that it was a sign that he was part of a certain caste.

The other idea was that humanity's remnants had discovered some kind of chemical that could supercharge a human with power, and that the designs were the chemicals imprints left over stylized into something resembling a symbol. It would certainly explain just how the human was able to defeat a digimon without any weapons that were high-grade and incredibly lethal.

With a sigh, the Renamon sank back into its wooden chair while dragging a hand through its head's fur. It then took a look around it and gazed at all the open books and many pieces of paper full of theories that the digimon had gone through.

"There is just nothing like that…whatever it was that is any form of documentations..." the vulpine digimon drawled out, before an idea flashed into its mind. "…Unless its just in a different library…there has to be someone out there that at least has an idea of what this is!"

And then the door to the floor opened up and in walked Babamon. Said elderly Mega was carrying a tray of cookies…peanut butter to be exact. The vulpine digimon spared the old Mega a passing glance as she sighed and took a bite out of one of the 27 cookies.

The Babamon took note of the frustrated face on the fox-like digimon, and promptly went into 'investigation grandma mode'. "What seems to be the problem dear? You seem to be dealing with an increasing amount of stress…"

The Renamon threw its hands up into the air while still in its slouched seating arrangement. "It's the damn design I've been studying! It was on the humans stomach when they brought him in and I was able to catch a glimpse of it…but nothing about it makes sense!"

Babamon raised one non-existent eyebrow at the Renamon before turning to the strange spiral design on the table.

"As far as I can tell, it has roots in the human Japanese culture…but that's all I can find out! No yin-yang influence, nothing as far as the coding's used by the angel digimon for their barriers, and nothing at all related with the seven sin codes!"

"Dear…"

"The designs don't make any sense! What is their purpose, their reasons!? Why would anyone draw such absurd and odd designs onto a person!? Is it a sign of a warrior caste? A rite of passage? I can't figure anything from heads or tails about this!"

"Dear, if you would be quiet for just a second…"

"This has been bothering me all day! I need to figure this out before my brain explodes and…wow these are really good cookies."

"Yes dear, I know. Now shut up and look at me."

Renamon did so, turning her head back to the Babamon…only to receive a smack from the Mega's broom upside the head. Now, it was not a broom smack at full power, just 'reprimanding' levels of smackitude. If it was at full power, then there would be nothing left of Renamon to even recover, much less absorb.

The fox-like bipedal Digimon rubbed the bridge of its nose as it slightly hissed at the Mega-level digimon at it took one of the cookies from the cookie tray. "Was that really necessary Babamon?" the vulpine being asked the elderly monster. Said monster simply huffed and smacked the fox again with its broom.

"You were over-reacting dear. Someone needed so slap some sense into you."

"Not with a broom!"

"Oh hush dear, it's not like it actually hurt you any teensy bit did it?"

"Yes! My nose is stinging!"

"Oh that just means you're still alive dear. A little pain every now and then is good for you."

The Renamon then threw up her hands and laid back down into its wooden chair. A forlorn sigh escaping its lips as she stared into the starscape ceiling. "Babamon, is there anything that you can make out about the symbol? I've hit a snag at every end so far. And the human won't say anything about it…"

"Well dear, it seems to be a sealing matrix of a kind. The sort that's designed to hold back a gargantuan amount of power. But it seems to be very shoddy work in comparison to the things like the code surrounding ZeedMilleniummon and other very powerful Mega's." the ancient digimon lectured to the Rookie.

Renamon blinked at Babamon once, twice, and thrice, before her body went haywire and she jumped out of her chair, grabbing a hold of Babamon and thrusting her face into the old Mega's. "HOW!?" the vulpine digimon shouted, "HOW DID YOU COME TO THAT CONCLUSION!?"

A quick smack from the broom, and the Renamon was kneeling before the Babamon in repentance.

"It's quite easy dear. All extremely powerful digimon have a coding matrix that hold back their power. With the keys to unlocking those coding's either on the digimon themselves, or on other digimon, as is in Lucemon's case. I simply saw the similarities to this symbol on the human and the coding's used by those selfsame Mega digimon. This is only my theory however. If you want the truth of what this symbol represents, you will need to get the truth directly from the source." Babamon explained.

At that, a sour expression marred the Renamon's face as it crossed its arms and scowled. "I'm afraid that that won't be happening anytime soon. The human's slated for execution. The trial is merely a formality you know? Everyone knows that there's no way that the king or queen will let him live right?"

At that, Babamon smiled. "I forget that you youngsters never got to experience what it was like to have happy relations with humans. Both the king and queen remember those times fondly…I'm sure that the boy has a chance of being spared."

Renamon looked outside the window at the other side of the room, the same one that looked out over to the entertainment district. "I hope so…this symbol and the meaning behind it are turning to an obsession for me…"

Babamon smiled at that admission. "It's alright for you new ones to get curious every once and a while…just don't let it get to your head. Otherwise I might have to knock some sense into you."

Renamon shivered. "I'll keep myself on the straight and narrow ma'am!"

Babamon did nothing but smile and eat yet another one of the cookies on the tray.

* * *

Facing the gathered Digimon in the Ampetheatre, QueenChessmon raised her head high, and swept her scepter to the side in a flourish. "It has come to my attention that many of you believe that the outcome of this trial is already set in stone. Allow me to dissuade you of that notion."

She levelled a firm glare at particular Digimon that were in the stands, for what reasons only the queen would know. "We of the Alondite pride ourselves with being firm and fair to all. This goodwill extends to all…whether or not they are one of our own. Regardless of the outcome of this trial, I expect none of my subjects to take matters into their own hands. This extends to all of those that are vising our beloved city."

The resulting silence and solemn atmosphere was her answer. And with a nod of her helmet head, the mighty QueenChessmon took center stage. "Aproximently one week ago, a patrol of PawnChessmonB were attacked by a DarkGarurumon…the resulting slaughter fest was nothing but a massacre. In fact, there is only one survivor of the ordeal. "

She swept her gaze across all of the audience. No one made a peep or spoke. Satisfied, the Queen continued.

"The lone survivor, a simple WhitePawnChessmon, was prepared to die fighting. That is until, according to the PawnChessmon, until the human before you come from nowhere and began to fight the DarkGarurumon."

"However, this Human is apparently different from what we know of his kind." She spoke, drawing the attention over to the kneeling human child wrapped in chains. A calm expression pasted onto the boy's face, as if he was used to being scrutinized by others.

"According to the witness…the human had abilities related to that of other Digimon…namely energy manipulation. As well as a spark of elemental attacks, very much akin to a breath attack." She stated, drawing curious looks and various scowls from the court.

* * *

"Gatomon…you hearin' this? Things are getting interesting…" spoke the Impmon with an impish grin, a chuckle forming in his throat, and leaking out of his mouth when he saw his partner staring intensely at the human.

"Guess I'm not the only one who's interested in fighting him eh? Who knows? We might get lucky and end up facing him in the arena…that is if it's a legitimate one."

"That's not it Impmon. There's just…something different about him. Very different. And I'm not the only one who's noticed that fact…"

Out of the corner of his eye, Impmon looked towards the very back of the theatre, where a BantyoLeomon was leaning against the wall. Its gaze focused solely on the kneeling human. Shaking its head, the Impmon looked back to the front of the theatre court house.

"Nevermind. If he gathers that kind of attention on the spot its best that we leave someone like him alone…that is if he…you know'…lives through this."

* * *

"It was because this human utilized this 'power' that he holds that the PawnChessmon survived the ordeal. And for this, the human has my eternal thanks for protecting one of my subjects." After that was spoken there were a few mutterings of approval. But only a few. A great majority were still gazing at the human boy as if he was a monster hiding among sheep.

"Exhausted and barely surviving the ordeal, the human collapsed. The PawnChessmon dragged the human back to the city to treat its wounds, not knowing that his savior was in fact, a human. And so, we come to the present."

The Queen then turned her gaze towards the many seated, and standing, and spoke. "The question we should ask is a simple one. Should we allow the sins of his predecessors to fall onto his shoulders, or should we give him the benefit of the doubt?"

And like that, the bloodthirsty roars of indignation were her answer. And it all ended in silence when the Queen flexed her power, demanding submission from all that were present. And like dogs, they all bowed down to the alpha.

"I did not say that we will let this boy free. All that I said was that we should not judge him by the actions of those that came before him. But yes, I can see why no one would want him alive. A human with an unknown power, with a potential we know not. I will not have an unsupervised entity of unknown strength that could be a potential threat running around my kingdom."

"As such, I lay two options before you here today, my gathered subjects. On one hand, we can execute the human for trespassing on our world when his kind was forever barred from entering. Or, we could imprison him, letting him live in solitude until the end of his days, away from all that he can pose a threat to."

* * *

"I don't like this partner…doesn't really seem fair. They haven't even let the guy speak for himself…and they're just deciding his fate in front of him? Die or wait till' he's old as fuck then die? Everyone knows that humans have a limited lifespan…something that short should be spent every day on an adventure…" grimaced Impmon as he clenched his hands.

Gatomon could only sigh as she directed her gaze to the human boy's strangely apathetic eyes. As if he was resigned to his fate.

 _It's as if he just doesn't care anymore. Like he was constantly forced into situations where he had no control, and he's just gotten used to having no free will…what kind of life did he go through?_

"He's resigned can't you tell? He's gone through this before. It probably wouldn't be a stretch to say that his few moments spent in our world were far better that what he went through in his world…"

"It still doesn't make this trial any more fair."

"What are going to do about it? Stand up to the Queen? Don't be stupid partner…she would scatter your data in an instant, without even looking at you. At our current level she could sneeze on us and we would die…there is a reason that Mega's can wipe out armies of Ultimates. The difference in power levels in beyond calculation…"

"That still doesn't mean we should just let this trial play out without saying something! The human hasn't done anything wrong…"

"That's in your eyes Impmon." A sad gleam seemed to find its way into Gatomon's ocean blue eyes. "We all know that Humans are horrible creatures with very few being different from the rest…and even if this one is different the others don't see it as that."

Impmon looked at Gatomon in confusion. A frown replacing his grimace. "Since when were you the cynical realist Nyla? It's weird coming from you…"

"I…I think the tension in the air's getting to me. It just seems rather hopeless."

Impmon turned his gaze back to the Queen. "You may be right about that…but I think differently."

* * *

"…I see. So all of you would prefer if the human died. I can understand. Not many of our kind remembers the days when we had a peaceful accordance between humans. I still remember those times…but that was ages ago. And this is the present."

With a remorseful bow of her head, the Queen motioned for the human boy to be brought before her. The Black and White KnightChessmon dragging the boy who offered no resistance towards the Queen.

Looking at the boy's bowed head, the Queen raised her voice. "Child, look upon me." The Queen commanded. And so the boy did, and lifted his head to gaze upon the Queens helmeted visage. His sapphire blue eyes, blank with apathy, stared into the Queen's face, as if he was staring into her covered eyes.

The Queen honestly felt pity for such a creature. To view the world as if he was doomed to follow through with whatever happened to him without complaint. Whatever happened to this child for such an outlook to be dominant?

"Human, what was your life like when you were still on earth?" asked the Queen with sorrow lacing her voice. The voices of all the Digimon present going down until silence reigned. For the first time since the boy was dragged into the court house, a glimmer of something flashed in his eyes. The Queen, however, saw it for what it was.

Hate.

The Queen slowly knelt down until she was eye level with the boy. "Did you not have any friends on earth? What happened to you for you to be so resigned to life?" she whispered to the human pre-teen. It was a good minute before the human spoke. And by then, the court was so quiet that everybody could hear him.

"…You may not know of what earth is like in these days. But things like child soldiers are the norm. And being one of the few that hate the barbarian society, one that glorifies the idea of murder, assassination, betrayal, and war has led me to being an outcast among my people. I gave up on my people the day my teacher killed my best friend in front of my eyes simply because she was from an outside village. Quite honestly I don't care what happens to me. But anything is better than living on that world."

The Queen was silent as she stared into his apathetic eyes. With a remorseful sigh, the matriarch rose to her feet. She turned her sharp gaze towards the gathered Digimon, and then bowed her head towards the human. "It is obvious now…you have suffered a life that not many in this world are forced to endure. Forgive me, but this court calls for your death. Do you have any last words Naruto Uzumaki?"

* * *

"What's up partner? What's up with your face?" said Impmon, his eyes directed towards his partner's angry visage. The Gatomon in return did not turn to him.

"Him…that human…Naruto was his name? Yes, him. He can fight back, and yet he doesn't. I can tell, he's given up. He doesn't believe he has any free will, that he can make his own decisions. And that sickens me!"

A grin found its way onto Impmons face. A manic glint in his eyes as he snickered. "So if it was up to you his punishment would be that he live and make in own damn decisions?"

Gatomon then turned towards him and looked him dead in the eyes. "Yes." She answered. And the both of them looked back towards the center stage.

* * *

"My final words? Well…if I had to say one final thing to the world…I would curse my twin sister, for relishing in the culture I hate with all my being. I would curse my mother, for pushing away the one member of my family that agreed with my philosophy. I curse my father, for being the leader of an entire army of backstabbers and liars. I would spit on the graves of the many soldiers of my land, giving up their lives only to have their name put on an inconspicuous and out of the way grave marker. And I would say I'm sorry to my best friend, brief our relationship was, but those meetings and talks were some of the best things I can remember. And finally, I would say that I'm sorry to my elder sister, sorry for not being able to change our world for the better."

And like that, he tilted his head upwards to gaze at the Queen, to see a frown marrying her face. "So be it." She spoke, and then she raised her scepter. Not one of the visiting Digimon looked away. And just as it was in Mid-swing, a sudden Fireball sailed past the humans head, right in front of the scepter as it was about to hit the human.

The Queen, instead of being outright furious, instead spoke coldly out to the crowd. "And who would dare? The court is in session, the judgement decreed, who would dare? " commanded the Queen, her voice not rising any higher or lower. Kept perfectly even as she gazed into the humans eyes. No one from the crowd spoke. No one, that is, until…

"Yeah! I would! For…some reason!"

The QueenChessmon, quick as a flash, pointed her scepter towards the offending voice. A small bolt of lightning erupting from the top of stick, and zipped towards the Impmon. The Queen didn't even so much as look towards the Rookie Digimon when she did so.

There was a small "Yipe!" that came from the direction of the bolt. With a sigh, the Queen, again, raised her scepter to execute the human. And just as she was halfway through the descending motion of her swing-

"Ha! Ya missed!"

This time, the Queen stopped, and let her arm dangle to the side. Her scepter still in hand. The human was quirking an eyebrow upwards as he stared at the Queen's helmeted face. A Knightmon was moving from his position on stage towards the Impmon, but the Queen raised her hand in a stopping motion towards the Knightmon.

The Knight went back to his place, standing by to wait on his Queens orders. The Queen then spoke in a commanding tone, "And why should I spare this human? Why should I spare you, who has defied my authority, as well as the judgement decreed by the gathered Digimon, as well as my own decision?" there was a chilling coldness to her words, a coldness that could only be brought about by one who has the authority, and experience of a queen.

Many people would have thought out their words, taken the time to really think bout' their reason for doing something as stupid as lobbing a fireball in front of a Queen to stop an execution. Well that's what Impmon did. He thought about what to say, and then said 'fuck it' and went with his heart.

"Because the guy's never lived!" the Imp shouted out, standing proud on top of the bench he was sitting on prior to now, gazing with a fire in his eyes towards the Queen. "The guy pretty much said it himself! He's never done anything for himself! And he can't exactly be a bad guy right? The first thing he apparently did when he got here was save the life of another Digimon! That's gotta count for something right!? He ain't done nothing wrong yet! Someone like him…shouldn't be killed on the spot just because the other humans are nothing but monsters!"

Silence. The sound of silence is deafening. It is a truly interesting to see in action. People and creatures, talking without speaking, communicating simply with the raising of an eyebrow, a shocked expression, an angry sneer or scowl, a whimper, or anything else. The body always betrays what ones mind believes and or thinks. And as the sound of silence deafened all to the slight shake of the Queen as she fully turned to face the Impmon who dared to speak up.

Her helmeted face hid it, but the Queen's eyes lit up like a startled dogs the moment they layed on the ring resting around the Impmons leg, just above his foot. _Where did something as small and insignificant in the greater scheme of things as him get that?_ She wondered with no small amount of amazement. Of course the moment she saw the blade on the back of the Gatomon, that was looking at the Impmon as if she was afraid for him, her gaze narrowed, but again it could not be seen for her face was covered by protective headgear.

 _Is this a series of coincidental happenstance, or is it something more? For an artifact such as that, and the shard of the legandary Omni-blade wielding by ImperialDramon to be in the same place…well, what can we work with in this situation?_ She then looked at the human with the strange power, and then back to the Gatomon and Impmon. A small smile finding its way onto her lips.

 _Maybe things are not mere coincidence. Something like this reeks of involvement of some incredibly powerful entity. I have an inkling as to who it is…Milleniummon you annoying bastard…but I can work with this. Only in the face of adversity does our true character come to light…and if the reports were right…_

"Captain." Commanded the Queen. And as summoned the captain of theQueen's guard walked forth from the shadows of the stage, and knelled before her when he got a certain small distance from her.

"What is it you need my queen?" asked the knight with the blood red sword, his tone respectful and subversive to the higher authority.

The Queen looked back towards the two Digimon of interest that sat near the front of the court house/theatre. "That place you told me of…is it still functional?" inquired the Mega Digimon to the Ultimate.

"Yes." Replied the Knight Digimon woth its gravelly voice. A wry smile carved its way onto the Queen's face as she turned to the crowd. "I do believe that a…trial by fire is in order. The basic gist? If you, the Impmon and Gatomon win, then the human can leave with you. If you fail…well, that will be two less digimon and one human I need to worry about."

The Queen expected for the two Digimon to be shocked, go into denial and beg to not be put into such a thing, or anything along those lines. Instead, the two Digimon looked to each other, smirked and then nodded. Although the Gatomon seemed to be the more reluctant of the two, in fact she seemed to be indignant that she was being forced into the trial by fire along with her obvious fellow.

The human however, only seemed to be staring at the Gatomon with something akin to interest, the only thing that has appeared in his eyes besides the bland apathy from before. Well, more specifically his interest was in the cat Digimons eyes, as if he had seen a similar blue hue…but he snapped out of it with a shake of his head.

With a sigh, he lowered his head, and sank into the chains confining him. It would be so simple to escape…a quick substitution and he would be out. But…he just couldn't bring himself to care. Who cared if he lived or died? These creatures certainly wanted him dead. Although he could appreciate that they hated him because he was human instead of him being a failure, or a pacifist. These creatures seemed justified in their hate. After all, he hated humans too.

The only human he had liked was his bedridden, and ill elder sister. She was his light in the world, the only one who understood him. And then she died. It hurt a lot more than any beating, any harsh training, any form of exhaustion, any for of bullying he went through. Having her die left him…empty. She gave him purpose, a reason to live. To see her smile. The only person who came close to her was Haku…and what happened to her? A chidori through the chest from his teacher…

With a sigh, the thirteen-year-old-boy sank even further deeper into his chains. Wondering why-oh-why he had to see eyes that were exactly the shade of his sisters here of all places. It didn't help that it was a cat creature that had them considering his sister broke from the family tradition of loving toads as an animal and falling for felines...

* * *

 **Fucking hell this took forever to write. Eventually I just said 'fuck it! I don't care if its not the best that it could be! I just want to move on and write fight scenes again!'. Seriously, its been months since I've actually written an action scene.**

 **Anyway, Goddesses son is going to take a while to finish. Black Flames of Valor is halfway done. Red swordsman is in the Zabuza fight. College classes and highschool classes (I take both at the same time) are eating up all my time. My 3ds is acting whack, and might be broken. Now on to other matters.**

 **I'm either going to start up another Pokemon story, one centered in a mystery dungeon setting, but with a more grim outlook than the games. The first thing I wrote when I started it up was a Blastoise getting its eye shattered by an iron thorn, and then having its brain eletrocuted** **till it was dead. Anyone who's played the PMD games knows just how fucking DARK those games can be. From a gulpin fantasizing about killing you in the first, to team Skull actually being killed (along with other characters), Hydregions brutal death at the hands of Kyreum in gates (Frozen, then shattered without a chance to fight back), to - - - - - - - - - - -! That's fucking dark!**

 **As such, if I put that story up, then its going to be rather grimy, dark, and not always happy-go-lucky. But because its pokemon there will be some fluffiness. Just not a lot…especially with how I've written things so far…yeesh.**

 **Tell me what you peeps thought of this chapter. I know its not the best, and not my obvious best, but I at least like to get feedback for my stories!**

 **AND THAT'S ALL SHE WROTE BITCHES!**

 **CUE THE MOTHERFUCKING AIRHORNS!**

 **BABABABABABWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**


End file.
